Marry You
by Luni-lu 123
Summary: Natsu le hace una propuesta inesperada a Lucy ¿cómo reaccionara ella? Denle una oportunidad es mi primer fic :)


FAIRY** TAIL NO ME PERTENECE **(ojalá fuera así)**,** **ES PROPIEDAD DE HIRO MASHIMA =)**

-**MARRY YOU-**

•

•

La maga celestial de Fairy Tail, Lucy Heartfilia, se encontraba sentada tranquilamente leyendo un libro en un rincón del gremio cuando sintió que alguien le arrebataba el libro y lo arrojaba lejos.

**- ¡Natsu!¿qué crees que haces? Lo estaba leyendo.-** Se quejo la maga.

**-Quiero casarme contigo- **Respondió el DS de fuego con una enorme sonrisa.

Lucy abrió bien los ojos al oír esto pero luego pensó que simplemente era otra mas de sus bromas. Se levanto se su asiento y camino hasta la entrada del gremio, donde había caído el libro, lo recogió y salio del lugar rápidamente.

**- ¡Luce! Espera, aun no me dijiste que opinabas sobre eso- **El pelirosa corrió hacia ella y la tomo del brazo para detenerla.

**-No tengo tiempo para tus bromas.- **Dijo Lucy enfadada y acelerando el paso.

**-No es una broma.-** Natsu se arrodilló frente a la maga celestial.**- De verdad, quiero casarme contigo, es lo que mas deseo en este instante.**

**-¿Lo dices enserio?-** Pregunto dudosa.

**-Sí. Nunca he hablado mas enserio en mi vida.- **El DS besó la mano de su amiga y se puso de pié.**-¿Me harías el honor de ser mi esposa, Lucy Heartfilia?**

La rubia quedó paralizada por unos segundos y cuando al fin pudo moverse abrazó con fuerza al pelirosado. Esto no podía ser cierto, cuántas veces lo había soñado y ahora se estaba cumpliendo. Definitivamente, no estaba lista, todo fue muy repentino para ella. Pero ¿por qué el cambio tan radical de su amigo? el nunca había mostrado interés alguno hacia ella, y de los dos era el que mas dejaba en claro y repetía que solo eran AMIGOS y nada más. Algo no le parecía bien, pero ni ella misma sabia como reaccionar ante esa pregunta.

**-Natsu...**

**-Por favor, responde de una vez. No quiero un no por respuesta.**

**-Es que no se que decir.**

El mago deshizo el abrazo y le acarició la mejilla.

**-Solo di si.**

Lucy asintió repetidas veces con la cabeza.**-Si, quiero casarme contigo.**

**-Me has hecho el hombre mas feliz del mundo. Mañana le daremos la noticia al gremio y comenzaremos a preparar todo, quiero que sea lo mas pronto posible.**- Natsu comenzó a caminar tomando la mano de su, ahora, prometida. Se sentían más felices que nunca.

**-Muy bien. Pero...¿puedo saber el por que fue que se te ocurrió este "deseo" tan repentino?**

**-Estaba hablando con Gray y surgió el tema, al principio yo no sabía que era un casamiento pero cuando me explicaron que era una fiesta con mucha comida, me entusiasmé bastante y quise hacer un "casamiento" pero Gray me dijo que hacia falta una novia, así que te elegí a ti.**

La sonrisa del rostro de Lucy se borro al oír esto y fue reemplazada por lagrimas que comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos cafés.

**-¿Sólo me lo pediste por que necesitabas una novia? Sabia que algo andaba mal. Cómo pude ser tan idiota,cómo pude creer que esto de verdad me sucedería. Mis sueños nunca se cumplen.**- La maga comenzó a correr hasta que llegó a su departamento. Le puso seguro a su puerta para que no lograra entrar pero olvido algo ¿desde cuándo él usaba la puerta?. Corrió rápidamente hacia la ventana. Llego tarde él ya estaba adentro.

**-Luce... ¿en verdad ese era tu sueño?-** La rubia no respondió y se cubrió el rostro para que no la viera llorar. Era humillante.-**No llores.-** dijo acercándose a ella.

**-¿Cómo quieres que no llore si...-** Fue interrumpida por unos labios que se posaron sobre los suyos. Natsu la estaba besando. Era un beso tierno y cálido, los dos quería que nunca se terminara pero como nuestro organismo necesita el oxigeno se separaron.

**-También quiero casarme contigo por que te amo, y no te imaginas cuanto.-**Le dio un pequeño beso al final de la comisura de los labios.**-Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado, que al despertar en las mañanas lo primero que vea sea tu rostro. Quiero que esos hermosos ojos solo me miren a mi por que yo soy tuyo y tu eres mía desde el día que nos conocimos. Te amo y prometo hacerte feliz y cumplir todos tus sueños.-** El mago la abrazó fuertemente.**- Por esas y muchas más razones, quiero casarme contigo.**

Ya no hacían falta palabras, ya todo estaba dicho. Volvieron a besarse, pero esta vez mas apasionadamente.

* * *

Bueno este es mi primer fic, y la verdad no espero mucho de el. Me quedó muy raro y cortito (cortito, cortito como escoba de hormiga :?) pero es por que no tengo mucha experiencia en esto. Quise hacerlo con la menor cantidad de faltas ortográficas posibles (aunque puede haber una que otra), confieso que yo sufro muchísimo cuando leo palabras mal escritas y tengo unas ganas terribles de putear al autor (aunque ame con todo el corazón sus fics) y decirles: "Pedazo de bestia donde viste que buscar va con "v"(vuscar)" - Es un ejemplo.

Me costó bastante hacerlo por que yo soy de Argentina y no estoy acostumbrada a usar el "tu" y a veces le metía el "vos" o un "wacho me chamullaste para hacerme tu jermu y solo querías la joda del casorio" o algo por el estilo. Jajaja Bueno saludos a las dos personas, máximo, que lean esto.(Creo que es mucho ¿No?)

Lunii-lu se despide... :)


End file.
